


messed up order

by heroiclly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiclly/pseuds/heroiclly
Summary: Shouyou doesn't mess up an order often. It would mean Kageyama would win their little 'battle'. But the second the boy with blonde hair walked into the coffee shop, Shouyou messed up the order.





	messed up order

The bell jingled and a chorus of ' _Welcome!_ ', erupted from the store. The customers looked amused, hiding their smiles behind their hands. The ones who walked in stood for a moment, shocked, before smiling. One took a deep breath and sighed. 

"I heard this place has the best cream puffs." She says. The others look at her, before eyeing the display before them. They approached the counter and one stared at the bells on the counter. One was gold and the other silver. A post-it-note sat in between them. ' _If nobody is at the counter, please only ring one._ ' The girl stared at the bells before touching the gold one. Immediately an orange head popped out from behind the counter. 

"Hello! My name is Shouyou, how may I help you?" The group of girls stared at him before the one in front smiled. 

"Yeah, so we heard you have pretty good cream puffs." 

"Best in the prefecture." The girl nodded. 

"I'll take eleven cream puffs and a black coffee please." Shouyou nods and types the order into the cashier. 

"Yamaguchi will get you your cream puffs over there." Shouyou points. The girl nods and the group she came in with gravitates towards the boy with pastries. The girl pulls out of her card and Shouyou catches sight of a familiar logo. 

"What's that?" He asks, pointing to a card in her wallet. She looks down. 

"Oh. A friend's tattoo parlor. ' _Inked Neko_ '." She shows him the card. A yokai cat curled in a half circle, the title underneath it. Shouyou nods and takes her debit card. 

"I've seen that parlor. Down the road, right?" She nods. 

"Across from my gym, too." She says, showing another business card. ' _Okamiyama Gym: The Wolves Circle_ ', read in block font, dark gray, wolf eyes on a light blue background. 

"Cool." He swipes the card and hands it back. "Can I have your name?" 

"Morikawa." She says and goes off to wrangle the gaggle of girls she came in with. He writes the name on a cup and starts the brew. _Maybe we should get a business card_. He stares at the wall for a moment, before pouring the fresh brew into the cup.

The bell jingled above the door and Shouyou turned to greet the new customers. He stopped in the middle of his greeting, his throat closing around the word, his blood pumping faster, and his brow catching sweat. There in the doorway stood the most beautiful person on the planet. 

 _Sublime, perfection, godly, angelic, divine, heavenly, ethereal_ , Shouyou could go on, the words spinning around in his head. A golden halo sat upon his head, the light from the glass door shadowing his features but Shouyou knew.

Shouyou knew exactly what he looked like because for half a year, walking to the coffee shop for his morning shift, he would stand outside the tattoo parlor and stare through a window at the gorgeous man. His shoulder length blonde hair, the roots turning black, his sharp amber eyes, always wide and quick to find people. But for some reason, he's never looked directly at Shouyou. 

"Oi, Tetsuro, get out of the way. Your fatass is blocking the doorway." The sharp voice broke Hinata's trance and he looked towards the voice. The woman from before, Morikawa, was sneering at the man at the door. No. Not Shouyou's. The one behind him. A tall figure with messy black hair. He smiles. 

"Hey, Rika. Long time no see." He makes his way over and Rika sticks her tongue out. Hinata looks down at the cup of coffee in his hand and mentally curses. It was still black coffee, yes, but now it had a ton of sugar in it. He bit his lip and stared at the brewer. Barely enough left in the pot for another cup. He sets the coffee to the side, knowing Kageyama will drink it, angrily, but drink it nonetheless. 

He pours a new cup and brings it over to Rika. 

"Sorry for the wait, Morikawa-san." He says, smiling. Rika grins up at him. 

"No problem. I know seeing Kenma for the first time can shock someone." She takes the cup and leaves Shouyou to wander back to the counter, thinking about her words. 

 _Who's Kenma?_  

"Will that be all?" 

"Yes." 

"Can I have your name?" 

"Kozume Kenma." Answers a soft voice. Shouyou's head snaps to the side, staring down the man of his dreams. _That's Kenma? Rika wasn't kidding._ Shouyou swallowed his spit before pushing Kageyama out of the way, taking the cup from his hands. 

"I got this, Bakayama." He said, letting the insult slide out of his mouth. He reads the order and smiles. Cinnamon Apple Frappucino. Shouyou has been working on his whip drawings, it'll be fun. He starts making it, not noticing the amber eyes staring at him.

* * *

Kenma let his mind drift as he sketched out a new tattoo for Kuroo. "Is that a cat or a mustache?" He looks up, eyes widening at the sight of Kuroo. 

"What?" 

"Is that a cat or a mustache?" He asks again. Kenma looked down. He frowns. 

"Both." 

"Alright." Kuroo pulls up a chair and sits next to Kenma. "What are you thinking about?" 

"That boy in the window." Kuroo knows exactly who he was talking about. 

"I see." Kuroo looks out the window and Kenma goes back to writing. Kuroo sees a group of girls walk past, led by a friend of his. He grins. He sets his diabolical plan into motion. 

"Kenma-san?" Kenma looks up and then has to tilt his head even higher to meet Lev's eyes. 

"Yes?" Lev smiles. 

"Kuroo-san wanted me to give this to you." He holds out a ten dollar bill and Kenma takes it, weary of the means. 

"Did he say why?" Lev hums and is silent for a moment. 

"To get that sweet, sweet ass." Kenma shoves the money back and goes to find a hiding place. Kuroo refrains from killing Lev. 

"Kenma." Kenma looks up at the man, short blonde hair framing an angry face. 

"Yaku-san." 

"Here. Go get yourself some coffee from that cafe down the road. What is it, _Take Flight Coffee_? They need to get a better name." Yaku says, shoving two fives at Kenma. Kenma takes it. 

"Thank you, Yaku-san." Yaku nods and leaves Kenma be. Kenma stares at the money before slipping out of the shop and walking down the street. It goes unnoticed by him, but Kuroo follows him to the shop. 

Kenma opens the door and is welcomed with warmth and loud voices. He sees him at the counter, pouring sugar into a coffee cup. Full head of bright orange hair, intense umber eyes, sun-kissed skin. Kenma felt his breath catch when the object of his affections looked at him. Time slowed and Kenma felt warmth bloom from his cheeks all the way down to his toes. 

"Oi, Tetsuro, get out of the way. Your fatass is blocking the doorway." A familiar voice cut through his haze and Kenma looks at the table full of girls. He recognizes them, from the gym across the way.

The judo instructor, an old friend of Kuroo's, sat at the front of the table, grinning at them. Kuroo walked over to her, while Kenma walked towards the counter. A tall boy with an intimidating look takes his order but before he can start to make it, the man with the sun for hair, cuts in and shoos him away. 

Kenma steps back to watch as the man makes his drink order. The orange apron was adorable across his chest, with the little black crow at the corner, a name sewed on it. _Hinata_. The sun for hair and the sun for his name. How adorably ironic. The man finishes and Kenma smile at him. His cheeks flush and he stammers out a ' _t-t-thank you!_ ' before disappearing into the back. 

He leaned down to take a sip but paused to look at the foam animal. A pretty cat with a winking face. Kenma grinned, before taking a sip of the perfect coffee.

 

 


End file.
